Most people are sentimental to one degree or another. As a result of this human quality of sentimentality, individuals like to purchase objects that they associate with events or people in their life. For example, when individuals graduate from school training, such as high school or college, quite often they will purchase a class ring. Unfortunately, women do not like class rings because they are quite bulky and relatively expensive. In addition, they are typically not beautiful or a quality jewelry item. This does not mean that women or even men have not had a good school experience but this means they do not like the specific memory item associated with their schooling.
There are also other memory items that individuals like to collect. Examples of these are thimbles, spoons, cups, cards, hats, shirts and similar items that are based on a location a person has visited. Although these items identify a specific location, they do not have any further date markings, manufacturing location markings, or other type of item of interest associated with the goods. Most of the items that are collected by individuals are random odds and ends that are eventually stuffed away in a drawer. The reason they are eventually put in a box is because they are not that beautiful or interesting anyway. Eventually these items collect dust and are discarded. It is unfortunate that these items, which are associated with good memories, are discarded because it would be valuable to have items that could be displayed for many years or that are beautiful and can be mounted on a wall. Even items that are expensive may collect dust or break and then be discarded.